halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:0rbital
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Welcome Just thought I'd say welcome to Halo Fanon personally. Anywho, Happy New Year. =D I hope you become a permanent member here, so I have a gift for you: A guide for helping new users (or users who act new =P ) get a great head start with their fanon writing here. One final note, PLEASE, for the love of God, [[Halo Fanon:Rules|'Read the rules first']]. This is the most invaluable thing you can do to stay on this site. Trust me, there are things that you have to know. =D Anywho, with all the boring and unfun stuff out of the way, I hope you have fun editing here, and I hope you stay here. Best Regards, RE: upcoming ideas nice ideas. if you need help, just ask.--101stranger 23:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Tips thanks for the tip--101stranger 00:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) dunno... i need to get farther with my spartan-2.--101stranger 00:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The Spartan-077(Nighthawk3) one.--101stranger 00:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RP Well, okay. What one?--101stranger 00:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good.--101stranger 00:47, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I've been working on 077 so i havn't been able to fix Dean--101stranger 00:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) John Chase looks good. But the picture of the sniper with an M40 doesn't fit--101stranger 00:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Dean Saunders Yeah, you can help. And i understand about the pic--101stranger 16:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help.--101stranger 17:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Have you read my spartan article?--101stranger 18:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I want to add my thanks. You may be a new user, but you definitly act a nice veteren or admin. I offer you my help whenever, whatever. -Scot 113 15:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If you want, you can edit my articles. Thanks for the help with Dean.--101stranger 22:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sig How do I edit my Sig?--101stranger 23:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Posted new article--101stranger 00:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Could you give me your opinion on my SPARTAN, Spartan-077(Nighthawk3)?--101stranger 21:20, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hows this look? Fixed it. Ok. If you have any suggestions for my spartan, put them on the new forum. I also made a forum for your ideas for him. Would you like to co-write Dean? Thanks. You can edit my spartans too. O, and i added want you wanted for Dean. Dean Made somemore edits. SPARTANs like i said, you can help with my SPARTANs too. Dean pic Put a pic up on dean. thanks for the new pic. remember, you can edit my spartans too. Jason Vought You can co-write this too. Thanks for your help. You can also co-write SPARTAN-074(101stranger). I need help with him. Re: Dean Thanks for the new pic. Any way, he's really developing. What ideas do you have for him? oh, and i like what you did to Dean. And, he is KIA, but i'll have him fight to the death. sounds good. 77th DMC You can create a sniper in the 77th. I can co-write it, since I created the unit. Mabye Jeff and Dean will meet and befreind each other. Dean's Death I still don't know how he's gonna die. I've been brainstorming, though. Nice ideas. Just made another 77th sniper. thanks. Vought renowned stratigest? nice. Your use of my Picture I request that, in the future, consult my or others permission, before using pictures by me or them. Especially when you portray the picture in a poor light. Anywho, regarding the Non-canonical-ity of it, I'd like to note that all the articles of this site are not canon, but Fanon, due to Bungie not endorsing us. Some articles are just less Canon then others. ;) Added Jeff to Dean. Chase looks good. Can I help with the UFRH? UFRH I thought i'd create some weapons for them.101stranger 13:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll do the BR55's succsessor.101stranger 19:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It's up. Its called the BR12.101stranger 20:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I understand. And please do add a pic. I lost my flash drive, so untill I find it, i'm screwed picture wise.101stranger 21:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I still can't figure out how to change my sig color, so that's why i'm using the default one.101stranger 21:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I also thought i'd make the UFRH's side arm. Why not call UFRH NAVSPECWEP operators Shadows? sig looks cool. I thought you might like the shadows. No prob. Nice. Sounds like the rebels are in trouble don't it. BR12 put a pic up. Well i was thinking along the lines of a more sleek BR55, but..... That pic reminds me of the Kriss SMG too much. But if you want to, you can use it as a design sketch of sorts. Other UFRH weapons I thought about doing an M6 style side arm. Wanted to ask you for approval. Earth RP I might join your RP, once I make my Shadow. Okay. He'll probably be s Helljumper, then. I've also been brain storming UFRH weapons. Here's some: M6N Sidearm MA5C/A2 ICWS M90B shotgun It's up to you. Re: RP I also want to put SPARTAN-077(101stranger) in. Okay. I've already put the M6 up, and my Helljumper is up as well. RP Okay. Thought of some new characters. I might put them up. New sig Do you like it? RP Can I be Battlegroup Alpha? Because i'm going to make a ship, and was wondering. Thanks. Yo're right about the Hooah thing too. Any way, I was thinking up names for my ships, snd the lead ship will be the Abraham Lincoln. Dean Yeah, I havn't edited him in a while either(other than adding a pic) Stuff :Hello there, my name is Tuckerscreator and I've just joined this wiki. I noticed you asked Ajax a question about terraforming glassing planets back. I’ve been thinking a lot about this so if you don’t mind, I’d like to give a basic procedure about how long it would take and how this would occur. :First, you would bombard the planet with Orbital MACs to crush the glassy surface, turning it into sand. Gases would have to be re-transported in order to rebuild the atmosphere, this is likely the hardest part, as where one will get gases from is highly debatable. :Once the atmosphere has been restored, plant plants that are well suited for desert environments, like cactuses, and likewise desert animals. You WILL need BILLIONS of them, overpopulation is key here, make sure they die fast. You must also collect up all the volcanic ash from initial blasting, those will be important later. :Then wait. Wait for a VERRRY long time. Wait for many generations of plants and animals to die off and rot. Collect the bodies(and their MANURE!), store them away, and keep waiting. :During this time, the condensation cycle will begin correcting itself, though some remnant of the former “nuclear winters” will remain, resulting in massive planetary floods. :Once you’ve got billions of rotted bodies, rotting plants, manure, and ash, re-glass the planet so that there is a solid surface again, but onyl where you want the continents, leave the future ocean areas sandy. Use the bodies, plants, and ash to form soil, then spread it all out around the surface. (You WILL need BILLIONS to coat the WHOLE surface.) Several generations of plants and soil holding in water should correct the water cycle further, as well as creating cavities for oceans. :And thus the planet is restored. But this likely will take over a CENTURY, providing the animals die fast enough. And understand that this is only for ONE planet, when the total of glassed human planets is over 800, or 72, depending on the canon. I don’t know if the Forerunners had any way of speeding up time, but building a whole new planet could honestly be said to be easier than fixing the old one. :I hope this is useful to you in your writing. Thank you and good afternoon, good evening, and good night.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Delete